Goodie 2 Shoes
by oony
Summary: Why is it that the good girls always end up with the bad boys? Why is it that the good boys always end up with the bad girls?


Rating of PG-13. Mild sexual situations.

I do not own the characters, JKR does. I simply borrow them.

Why is it that the good girls always end up with the bad boys? Why is it that the good boys always end up with the bad girls?

Goodie 2 Shoes

–

James sat with his chin propped up in his hand and watched as the red head across from him flipped through her Transfiguration text book. He marveled at the fact that the same girl had finally agreed to go out with him.

She shook her head, hair rolling over her shoulder, and chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes skimmed the printed text. The rustle of paper sounded when Lily turned the page and her Gryffindor red tee shirt rode up her midsection slightly.

The longer James watched her, the quicker his mouth went dry. Lily sighed and rested the side of her angelic face in the palm of her hand as she read. Her shirt rode up to just above her belly button and stayed there. James continued to watch her in a trance of wonder. She stretched, pulling her hands high about her head, and he broke.

Under the table, his hand crept slowly toward her. It paused every two seconds or so when she moved, his breathing hitching in his throat. His hand was right above the smooth skin of her trim and exposed stomach. James could feel the body heat radiating off of her and warming his palm in thick waves. James bridged the last two inches that separated them and rested his hand gently on her stomach.

He expected her to jump, or to startle. What he did not expect was a long, suffering sigh. As if she had been expecting his approach all along.

Lily casually brushed the invading hand away.

"Not now, James," Lily whispered as she bent over her parchment to add something in her neat, cursive handwriting.

For a minute, James sat completely still, his hand hanging limply at his side. He shook his head and leaned forward on one elbow. His insistent hand under the table tugged sharply on the hem of her shirt.

Lily's hand stilled and she set her quill down. With the aid of both of her hands, the green eyed girl firmly and slowly pushed James' hand away.

"_No_, James," she scolded like a mother who had just caught her young child with his hand in the cookie jar. "Later, when I'm done. Keep your hands to yourself, please."

An hour filled with agony passed as James Potter sat quietly and watched his girlfriend take her time doing her homework for not only Transfiguration, but also for Charms as well.

James was just starting to think that Lily would never finish her homework when she sat up straight. She smoothed her shirt out, put her finished assignments carefully away, and promptly closed her heavy text book.

She leaned across the table so that her and James' faces were extremely close.

"I'm done," she whispered with a sinister little smile as she slipped one slim fingered hand between his legs.

–

The two figures in the darkened room struggled out of jeans and shirts. They kicked free of the last of their clothing with little difficulty.

"Black—" He started, voice low and husky, as he turned to face her.

A sharp snap was the only warning he got before her body was pinning him down to the mattress.

"How many times." Her voice was bittersweet and tickled the back on his neck as she sat up straight on his back. Her fingers played lightly over the sharp ridges of his spine. "Must I tell you?"

She lifted herself slightly and rolled him over to lay on his back.

"It's. Bellatrix."

Each syllable brought their faces all the more closer.

"I know—"

She cut him off with a fierce kiss on the lips. He moaned into her mouth and tangled his hands in her long, dark hair.

Bellatrix broke the kiss and trailed a light finger down the length of his neck to his collarbone that was already glistening with a light sheen of sweat.

"I don't want to hear that you know," she whispered and her fingers danced teasingly over his nipples and then traveled down to explore his navel. "I want you to _show _me that you know."

The barest of a smirk crossed his features before he flipped their positions and pinned her beneath him.

"Now, now, Remus." She allowed him to dominate and ran her fingers lightly down his arched back. A drizzle pouring from the heavens and dancing, feather soft, across the damp soil of the Earth. "Must we go over this again?"

Bellatrix rolled him over and spoke with noses brushing against one another. She began to mutter things into his ear. Things that made him pant and squirm and gasp and beg.

"I've always wanted to tame a wolf."

A low growl escaped him and Remus' eyes flashed dangerously. He flipped her onto her back, hard.

"I'm not—"

"Interesting, interesting." She cut him off softly, thumbs circling his hips. "But."

Positions were switched once more and they both nearly tumbled off the bed with the suddenness of it. She captured his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Now." She held him still and reached down to pull his belt free of its loops. Amber eyes watched her every move carefully.

Bellatrix looped the leather belt around his neck into a collar and wrapped the end tightly around her fist. She gave it a sharp tug and his head and shoulder were lifted off of the mattress.

"Where was I?"

–


End file.
